lostpediafandomcom_nl-20200214-history
1.16 Outlaws Transcript
| Dagen= | Flashback=Geschreven door: Drew Goddard | Info=Geregisseerd door: Jack Bender}} -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- of Young Sawyer's eye opening. Sound of pounding on a door. BROOKE: Wake up. He's here. C'mon. Got to get you up. He'll think you're still with your grandparents, okay? Get under the bed. Let's go. Listen to mommy, this is really important. Get under the bed, don't make a sound; don't come out, no matter what happens. Don't come out, okay? YOUNG SAWYER: Okay. BROOKE: I love you. YOUNG SAWYER: I love you too, mommy. BROOKE: Let's go. Down you go. SAWYER'S FATHER: Open this door. BROOKE: Stop it. Please stop it. Go away. Stop it. What the hell is wrong with you? I'm calling the police, get out of here. What are you doing? What the hell are you doing with a gun, get out of here. of gunshot and her body falling to the floor. Shot of Sawyer under the bed, and his POV watching his father's boots walk into the room. Sawyer's father sits on the bed and we hear the sound of him shooting himself. of Sawyer waking up on the island. He hears boar sounds in his tent. He hits it with a metal pipe, and goes running after it. Then he hears the whispers. We can hear the last line of the whispers : It'll come back around. COMMERCIAL BREAK of Sawyer cleaning up the mess the boar made in his tent area. SAYID: Boar took your tarp? SAWYER: It was dark, but yeah, I'm pretty sure it was a boar. SAYID: I thought the boar had vacated this area? SAWYER: Well, genius, I think we got some bad info. SAYID: What was he doing inside your tent? SAWYER: It was staring at me. Then it came at me, so I hit it, and it ran off into the jungle. SAYID: With you tarp? Perhaps he wanted to go camping? SAWYER: You enjoying yourself? SAYID: Yes. SAWYER: Well, laugh it up, Mohammad. But I come back and find my stuff's gone, I'm coming after you. starts walking away. Sayid, what did you hear? After you ran into the French woman you said you heard something in the jungle. SAYID: I was injured and I was exhausted, my mind was playing tricks. SAWYER: What did you hear? SAYID: I thought I heard whispering. SAWYER: What was it saying? SAYID: Why? Did you hear something? SAWYER: Forget it. I didn't hear anything. FLASHBACK see Sawyer going into a hotel room with Mary Jo. MARY JO: What are you so afraid of? SAWYER: I'm not the one trembling, sweetness. carries a laughing Mary Jo to the bed. HIBBS on the light: Okay, this is really awkward, but if I don't say something now things are liable to get downright embarrassing. SAWYER: Hibbs. HIBBS: Hello, Sawyer. Ma'am, I must apologize. I figured my good friend Sawyer here would be alone. I just need a few minutes. SAWYER: Listen, baby. . . MARY JO: Baby, who is this? SAWYER: Listen, go down to the bar, get a drink. . . MARY JO: No, I don't want to leave you here. SAWYER: As soon as I get rid of him, then I'll come get you and I'll explain everything. MARY JO: But, I. . . SAWYER: Listen, just trust me on this. I will find you, I promise. I promise. HIBBS: I've got to hand it to you, Sawbucks. How you find women that beautiful to work your grift... grabs Hibbs and pins him against a wall. SAWYER: Now, if I'm not mistaken, I'm fairly certain I said I'd kill you if I ever saw you again. HIBBS: That's why I'm here, to make things right. Besides, we both know you ain't the killing type. pulls an envelope out his pocket and throws it on a table Here. I figure that makes us even for the Tampa job. SAWYER: What could possibly make us even for the Tampa job? HIBBS: How about the known whereabouts of the man that ruined your life? I'm going to make myself a drink. You want one? You remember old man Parks, right? Ran capper for us on that gig in Atlanta. SAWYER: Yeah, what about him? HIBBS: He's been working the wire at an off track parlor down in Sydney. Last week one of his regulars gets a little too sauced, starts running his mouth off about his glory days as a grifter. That guy, Frank Duckett. Real hard luck case - gambling addict, alcoholic, runs a shrimp truck. Back in the day this guy Duckett was quite the hustler. He ran the romance angle, hooked the wife and took the husband for all the money. He was pretty good at it, too, from what I hear. Till, sadly, one of his marks, in despair, took a gun, shot up his wife and blew his own head off. All in front of their little boy. I paid Tony to pull his jacket. Turns out Frank Duckett used to be named Frank Sawyer. A name I believe you appropriated for yourself. SAWYER at a photo: This is him? HIBBS: That's him. of guns in the case, Kate giving Jack her gun. KATE: Thanks for the loaner. JACK: Always a pleasure. KATE: So, was anyone curious where they came from? JACK: The others knew there was a Marshal on the plane. I guess they just assumed he was traveling alone, protecting them from terrorists. Sounds like a good theory to me. KATE: Did you get all the guns back? JACK: All except one. KATE: Who? JACK: Let me give you 3 guesses. KATE: Sawyer. I can get it back. JACK: Really? How are you going to do that? KATE: Speak his language. JACK: You've done this before, Kate. And if I remember it right, you made out with him, and he never even had what you said you could get. KATE: Well, I only made out with him because torturing him didn't work. JACK: Let him keep the gun. It's not worth it. KATE: What, are you worried he's going to shoot me if I ask? JACK: I just don't want you to owe him anything. of Charlie making a shovel. Claire approaches. CLAIRE: Hey. CHARLIE: Hi. How are you feeling? CLAIRE: Very pregnant. I had some dreams last night. Actually, more like memories. You were in them. CHARLIE: Sorry. CLAIRE: Thought I'd see if you wanted to go for a walk. CHARLIE: Sorry. I have to do something. CLAIRE: Sure. CHARLIE: See you later, okay? of Sawyer in the jungle. He sees his tarp, grabs it, and starts walking back to camp when he hears the whispers again: It'll come back around. Then he hears the boar running toward him. The boar knocks Sawyer over. SAWYER a mud puddle: Son of a bitch. see Sawyer and Kate at what's left of Sawyer's tent area. KATE: A boar? Did all this? SAWYER: Last night -- wrecked my tent. This morning when I went to get my tent back it attacks me from behind and runs off into the jungle like a coward. KATE: A boar wouldn't just attack you for no reason. SAWYER: Thank you, boar expert. This one did. It's harassing me. gets the gun. KATE: What are doing? SAWYER: Getting even. KATE: Would you listen to yourself? It's a boar. Just go tell Locke and he'll kill it. SAWYER: Nope. This is my fight. KATE: Do you know anything about hunting boar? You are going to get yourself lost, or worse. SAWYER: Since when do you care? KATE: I don't. SAWYER: Good. Then if you'll excuse me, I've got some revenge to tend to. FLASHBACK see Sawyer walking into a workshop type place on a dock. LAURENCE: You must be Hibbs' mate. picks up a gun to give Sawyer I did a few jobs with Hibbs back in the states. Nice enough fella. SAWYER: He's a son of a bitch. LAURENCE: Right, indeed he is. A few disclaimers: Australia doesn't allow it's citizens to carry handguns. You get nicked with this. . . SAWYER: I'm not going to rat you out. LAURENCE: Secondly, you know, I've been doing this for awhile and a man who buys a compact 357 with hollow point loads -- he's not looking to scare or steal. He's looking to kill. But when it comes down to it if he finds he doesn't have what it takes to do the job. . . SAWYER: Your sales pitch needs some work. LAURENCE: What I'm saying is, you look a man in eye and you point a gun at him, you find who you really are, mate. And should you find you're not a killer, there's no refund. SAWYER: Won't be a problem. COMMERCIAL BREAK of the ocean, pan over to Hurley and Charlie. CHARLIE: Hurley, look, I appreciate the help. You don't have to. I killed Ethan, I can bury him. HURLEY: Yeah, 'til he rises from the dead. Dude, I know how this works. This is going to end with you and me running through the jungle screaming crying. He catches me first because I'm heavy and I get cramps. just starts digging without saying anything. HURLEY: You alright? doesn't respond of Hurley walking up the beach toward Sayid. HURLEY: Sayid, can ask you a question? SAYID: Of course. HURLEY: Did you ever get that Gulf War syndrome? SAYID: That was the other side. HURLEY: Oh, right. Then what's the one when you're all, like, shell-shocked? SAYID: Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. HURLEY: Yeah, that's it. You ever have that? SAYID: Why do you ask? HURLEY: Because I'm worried about Charlie. SAYID: What's wrong with Charlie? HURLEY: I mean, he killed a guy. He shot him in the chest 4 times. Maybe you should talk to him. of Sawyer tracking the boar. KATE behind him: It's a foot print. Based on the weight and the distance between strides, I'd say you've been following Boone for about an hour. SAWYER: Look... KATE: It could be Charlie, I suppose. SAWYER: I'm tickled you're taking such an interest in my affairs. I really am. So don't take it personal when I tell you... KATE: I want carte blanche. SAWYER: What? KATE: It's simple. You can't track that boar without my help. Over the last few hours you have managed to follow the tracks of humans, birds, a rock slide, yourself, basically everything except boar. You have no idea what you're doing. SAWYER: Carte blanche. KATE: It means blank check. SAWYER: I know what it means. KATE: Anytime I want something from your stash -- medicine, soap, whatever -- I get it. No questions asked. Take it or leave it. SAWYER: Alright, you got a deal. of Sawyer and Kate at night at a fire. Sawyer takes out a little bottle of booze and starts drinking it. KATE: Where'd you get that? SAWYER: Plane. KATE: Jack was looking for the liquor cart. SAWYER: It's a good thing I found it instead, then, huh? KATE: Got any more of those? SAWYER: I've got a lot more of everything, but you ain't got carte blanche yet. KATE: Is that a no? SAWYER: Alright, sassafras, but if you want to drink, you've got to play. KATE: Play what? SAWYER: I never. KATE: What? SAWYER: I never. KATE: How am I supposed to know what that means? SAWYER: Call it a way to get to know each other better. For example, I know you've never been to college. KATE: How do you know that? SAWYER: If you had, you'd have heard of I never. It's simple, you say I never and then you finish the sentence. If it's something you did you drink, if it's something you never did, you don't drink. KATE: That makes absolutely no sense. SAWYER: Learn by example. I never kissed a man. Now you drink 'cause you've kissed man. Your turn. KATE: I never implied that I've been to college when I never have. drinks. SAWYER: I never been to Disneyland. doesn't drink. SAWYER: Ah, that's just sad. KATE: I never wore pink. drinks. KATE: I knew it. SAWYER: The '80's. I never voted democrat. doesn't drink. KATE: I never voted. drinks. SAWYER: I've never been in love. KATE: You've never been in love? SAWYER: I ain't drinking, am I? drinks. KATE: I've never had a one night stand. drinks. KATE: Bottoms up, sailor. SAWYER: I've gotta drink for each one. KATE: Your turn. SAWYER: I've never been married. drinks a small sip. KATE: It didn't last very long. I never blamed a boar for all my problems. drinks. SAWYER: I never cared about having carte blanche because I just wanted to spend some time with the only other person on this island that just don't belong. drinks. KATE: I never carried a letter around for 20 years because I couldn't get over my baggage. drinks. SAWYER: I never killed a man. drinks. Sawyer drinks. SAWYER: Well, looks like we got something in common, after all. COMMERCIAL BREAK of Young Sawyer under the bed. We see the father's cowboy boots walking in the room. We see Young Sawyer under the bed and then the legs of a boar instead of his father. Then the whisper: It'll come back around. We hear the sound of the gunshot, then a CU of Sawyer's face on the island having a bad dream. KATE: You okay? You were shaking. SAWYER: Thought I -- was just having a. . . look around and see their camp is destroyed. SAWYER: I can't believe this. KATE: There are hoof marks everywhere. SAWYER: It ate all our stuff? KATE: Nope. It ate your stuff. Mine's fine. SAWYER: Oh, that hog's gonna suffer. I swear to god. hear something rustling in the bushes, and Sawyer grabs his gun and points it. Locke comes into the clearing. LOCKE: Mornin'. What happened to your campsite? KATE: So, what are you doing all the way out here, John? LOCKE: Looking for salvage from the crash. KATE: Find anything useful? LOCKE: Occasional scrap of metal, a few bags of coffee. I picked up your path about a mile back, I thought I'd say howdy. SAWYER down a shirt: Awww, son of a -- ohhh, peed on my shirt! Took my shirt out of the bag and peed on it! And you say this ain't personal. KATE: He thinks the boar we're after has a vendetta against him. LOCKE: Uh-huh. SAWYER: That's 3 times it's attacked me. KATE: Maybe it's got your scent, doesn't like your cologne? SAWYER: I don't wear cologne. KATE: Yes, you do. SAWYER: Yeah, well. The thing's got it in for me. KATE: It's a boar, Sawyer. LOCKE coffee: My sister, Jeanie, died when I was a boy. Fell off the monkey bars and broke her neck. And my mother, well, my foster mother, she blamed herself, of course -- thought she wasn't watching close enough. So, she stopped eating, stopped sleeping. The neighbors started talking, afraid she might do something to herself, I guess. coffee Oh, that's good. Anyway, about 6 months after Jeanie's funeral this golden retriever comes padding up our driveway, walks right into our house, sits down on the floor, and looks right at my mother, there on the couch. And my mother looks back at the dog. After about a minute of this, of them both staring at each other like that, my mother burst into tears. Beautiful dog, no tags, no collar, healthy, and sweet. The dog slept in Jeanie's old room, on Jeanie's old bed and stayed with us until my mother passed 5 years later. Then, disappeared back to wherever it was she came from in the first place. KATE: So, you're saying the dog was your sister? LOCKE: Well, that would be silly. But my mother thought it was, thought that Jeanie had come back to tell her the accident wasn't her fault, let her off the hook. FLASHBACK of Sawyer with a gun at the shrimp stand. DUCKETT the customer at the window: Good to go. Sawyer Only two choices, shrimp in mild sauce, shrimp in hot sauce. doesn't respond Pal? SAWYER: I'll go with the hot. DUCKETT: Hot it is. cocks the gun. Fellow American, huh? Good for you. Missed the lunch rush. Whereabouts you from? SAWYER: Tennessee. DUCKETT: Love the south. Miss those southern women. In Australia long? SAWYER: Not really. DUCKETT: For what it's worth, we've got a special at the truck here. Half price for all Americans. Name's Frank, by the way. SAWYER: James. DUCKETT: Good to meet you, James. One shrimp and hot sauce. turns to hand Sawyer the shrimp, but Sawyer's gone. We the sound of his car driving away. of Sawyer drinking at a bar. SAWYER a shot: Again. BARTENDER: Are you sure about that, mate? SAWYER: Again. CHRISTIAN SHEPARD: You tell 'em cowboy. These bastards think Americans can't hold their liquor. I, uh, I hate to hold my hand out, but I seem to have misplaced my wallet. SAWYER: Set him up. CHRISTIAN SHEPARD: I drink to you. What's your name, cowboy. SAWYER: Sawyer. CHRISTIAN SHEPARD: To Sawyer, may he find whatever he's looking for in the bottom of a glass. So, Sawyer, what brings you to Sydney? SAWYER: Business. CHRISTIAN SHEPARD: You know why they call Australia down under, don't you? Because it's as close as you can get to hell without being burned. SAWYER bartender: Why don't you leave the bottles. Shephard What'd you handle, back in the States? CHRISTIAN SHEPARD: I was a Chief of Surgery. SAWYER: Was? CHRISTIAN SHEPARD: Yeah, was. SAWYER: But we're in hell, huh? CHRISTIAN SHEPARD: Don't let the air conditioning fool you, son. You are here, too. You are suffering. But, don't beat yourself up about it. It's fate. Some people are just supposed to suffer. That's why the Red Sox will never win the damn series. I have a son who's about your age. He's not like me, he does what's in his heart. He's a good man, maybe a great one. Right now, he thinks that I hate him. He thinks I feel betrayed by him. But what I really feel is gratitude, and pride because of what he did to me. What he did for me. It took more courage than I have. There's a pay phone over there. I could pick it up and I could call my son. I could tell him about all this. I could tell him that I love him. One simple phone call and I could fix everything. SAWYER: Why don't you? CHRISTIAN SHEPARD: Because I am weak. This business that you have, will it ease your suffering? SAWYER: Yeah. CHRISTIAN SHEPARD: Then what are you doing here? SAWYER: It ain't that simple. CHRISTIAN SHEPARD: Of course it is. Unless you want to end up like me, of course it is. of Sawyer in the rain at the shrimp truck, in his car, getting his gun to go get Duckett. COMMERICAL BREAK of Charlie shucking coconut. SAYID: You're developing quite a talent. CHARLIE: Yeah, I get it. You're here to check up on me. SAYID: You killed a man. CHARLIE: A man who killed one of us, who kidnapped Claire, who strung me up and left me for dead. He deserved to die. I'd do it again in a minute. Pardon me, if I'm fresh out of bad feeling. SAYID: When I was in the army in Tikrit, in Iraq, the man who lived next door was a policeman. One day his car was rigged with a bomb. It killed his wife and 3 young children instead. They caught the man who did it. I volunteered to be on the firing squad, and I did my duty without a single ounce of remorse. Then, for no reason, I found myself waking up at night, replaying what I did in my head. CHARLIE: It looks like you're the one who needs checking up on. SAYID: All I'm saying is that what happened with Ethan will be with you for the rest of your life. CHARLIE: Any suggestions? SAYID: You're not alone. Don't pretend to be. of Sawyer and Kate walking in the jungle. SAWYER: I take comfort knowing that someday this all going to be a real nice shopping complex. Maybe even an auto mall. Where you going? KATE pointing: Know what that is? SAWYER: A hole in the mud. KATE: It's a wallow. SAWYER: What the hell's a wallow? KATE: A boar's wallow? It's a den where he sleeps. And these tree rubbings are from his tusks. SAWYER: You mean he's around here? KATE: Maybe. hear a baby boar sound. Sawyer goes running toward it. KATE: Sawyer? SAWYER: Gotcha, ha ha ha. KATE: I thought it'd be bigger. SAWYER: Funny. Now we know daddy's got to be around here. Here piggy, piggy, piggy. KATE: Hey, Sawyer, put it down. That's not funny. SAWYER: Here piggy, piggy, piggy. KATE: Put it down. What is the matter with you, Sawyer? You're going to hurt it. SAWYER: We're right over here. KATE: Not funny. kicks Sawyer and makes him let go of the piglet. SAWYER: Oww. KATE: You're sick. SAWYER: I didn't hurt it. KATE off: Find your own way home. SAWYER: No problem. FLASHBACK of Sawyer in the rain. He walks up to Duckett. SAWYER: Sawyer. shoots Duckett. I've got a letter for you. Dear Mr. Sawyer... DUCKETT: Who? SAWYER: You used to go by the name of Sawyer. DUCKETT: What the hell are you talking about? You didn't have to -- tell Hibbs I would've paid. SAWYER: How do you know Hibbs? DUCKETT: You don't know what you're doing, do you? SAWYER: You borrowed money from Hibbs? DUCKETT: I was going to pay. It'll come back around. of Sawyer wandering around in the jungle. SAWYER: Kate? sees the boar and gets his gun. Kate appears, looking on. Sawyer stares into the eyes of the boar and puts his gun away. Then he sees Kate. SAWYER: It's just a boar. Let's get back to camp. COMMERICAL BREAK of people with the net at the beach. Claire sitting on the beach. Walt playing with Vincent. Michael building the raft. Charlie approaches Claire. CHARLIE: Hey. CLAIRE: Hey. CHARLIE: Want to take that walk now? of Jack getting wood, Sawyer comes up and pulls his gun out. SAWYER: Stick 'em up. JACK: Trying to be funny? SAWYER: Yeah, I was fresh out of pies to throw at you. Here you go, sheriff. JACK: I asked you for this 2 days ago. SAWYER: And I told you, stick it. I made a deal with your girlfriend. JACK: What did she give you? SAWYER: Nothing she wasn't willing to part with. JACK: That's why the Sox will never win the series. SAWYER: What's that? JACK: Huh? SAWYER: What'd you just say? JACK: I said that's why the Red Sox will never win the series. SAWYER: What the hell is that supposed to mean? JACK: Just something my father used to say -- went through life knowing that people hated him. Instead of taking responsibility for it, he just put it on fate. Said he was made that way. SAWYER: Your daddy, he a doctor, too? JACK: He was. He's dead. Why do you want to know about my father? SAWYER: No reason. Category: Transcripten